


Please set me free Feliciano

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Creepy, Dark, Depressing, Felicest, M/M, Manipulative 2P Italy, Mentioned Gerita - Freeform, Murder, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Relationship, Poor Italy, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luciano smiled softly as the door opened in Italy`s mind,He could finally get free from this hell and nothing was going to stop him from taking what was rightfully his!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please set me free Feliciano

**Author's Note:**

> This is my firts Hetalia fanfic ,Felicest is my OTP! So it was only the right thing of me to write a fanfic about them! Please Enjoy! This is based of the headcanon that Luciano and Feliciano are the same person ,This was inspired by the song Friend Ellen`s version, I don`t know the original singer sorry!

Luciano smiled softly when he saw his counterpart come through the door and into his mind, He knew that Feliciano was probably wondering where he was. His Honey brown eyes were opened for once, looking curiously around his surroundings. He grinned darkly at how naive the boy was, but that was the one thing he liked about him. He was going to be free from this hell soon, but first he had to gain Feliciano`s trust.

_" **All by myself, waiting for a friend to show. My magic won`t help me now, not until you walk through the door."**_

He saw Feliciano listen to him singing, Yes he already had his attention, This was going great. He knew that the boy remebered his voice it was pretty much identical to his own, only a bit deeper. This place was a dark and had a gloomy feel to it. He grinned, the boy`s curiosity was showing, He quietly cleared his throat and started singing softly.

_**"Please set me free, Don`t be afraid. I am always by your side, Come now my friend~"** _

He walked out of his hiding spot and smiled his best friendly smile at Feliciano. The boy with light brown hair looked at him, confused as to who he was, He had been expecting this, After all he had known Italy for his whole life, but this was the first and actual time they had actually met. The boy seemed to notice how different, yet, How similiar they actually were.

While his counterpart had light brown hair he had light mahogany hair, The boy had Honey brown eyes while he had maroon eyes, His clothing was a blue military outfit, while his was brown and similiar to his brother`s outfit, but one thing that they had the same was the curl. He knew that he probaly gave off a creepy feeling to his counterpart which was why he tried his best to look friendly and nice with him. Feliciano shunned back in fear, but nonetheless looked at his other self`s warm smile.

_**"Death`s sweet embrace, was once a gift. I yearned for, but now that I have found you, I don`t need death, not anymore."** _

The boy smiled at this and took a step forwards, but then cowered when he saw his grin, and held out his hand. He could see that Feliciano didn`t like the glint in his dark eyes, This was not good, He needed the boy to trust him, that was the only way for him to be free and from them to stay together.

_**"Come set me free, You`ll be okay. I`ll keep you safe, so I beg!"** _

The young male infront of him looked unsure, He stared deep into his maroon eyes, He tried his best to look sad as if he was begging for a friend.

_**"Don`t go away~"** _

His smile was wide when he saw the nation infront of him take his hand. Let his freedom begin!

 

( _Italy`s Version)_

 

The brown haired nation`s eyes widened as he saw his so thought "friend" kill another one of his friends, This time England. He jumped at the sound of his friend`s scream. He saw so many things he couldn`t stand, _pain,  suffering, Death._

**_"You were a guy, looking for someone to care. But as I entered your  mind, cruel tricks were played, I unaware."_ **

The young nation choked on his words, His friend had took his life, Made him suffer, but worse of all he hurt his friends. He could have never thought that something would happen to him, but the screams and the insane laughter reminded him that this was reality, A cold, dark reality that he couldn`t escape.

_**"Please let me leave! I`m so afraid. Ludwig is looking for me. Let go my friend!"** _

His other self put a hand on his shoulder, He jumped in fear, He looked up to see his other self grin. He reached forward with pleading eyes, which only made his other self chuckle.

_**"Tables are turned, pity is all turned to hate. All of these things to me. They are unfair! Now I can`t leave!"** _

His hands went up to his head, holding it tightly, Tears fell down his cheeks, He wanted Ludwig, He wanted him back, but now even he was trying to hurt him all because of Luciano.

His other self grinned and ran his fingers through his hair in an loving manner, but he wouldn`t buy it! He cou`ldn`t give in! He just couldn`t!

_**"Give up all hope, I will escape!"** _

He looked up with frightened Honey brown eyes, Luciano just smiled coldly and placed a cold kiss on his forehead, He whimpered at the contact.

_**"Don`t trap me here, oh I beg! Let me be me, AGAIN!"** _

Feliciano began to cry as Luciano came on top of him and started kissing him, This was his world now, and all he could do was cry and let this cycle start, yet again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment would mean the world for me!


End file.
